


Good Boy Gabe

by Something9470



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oneshot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470
Summary: Teddy catches Gabe doing something she'd like to forget. Rather than telling on him, she changes him to a "Good Boy". Takes place some during Season 4 of Good Luck Charlie.
Relationships: Gabe Duncan/Teddy Duncan
Kudos: 12





	Good Boy Gabe

With PJ at his own apartment and with Bob and Amy taking Charlie and Toby out of the house, that left Teddy and Gabe home alone for the weekend. Teddy's been trying to move on from Spencer, while Gabe has yet to find a girl he liked, other than someone else he had in mind. Anyway, Teddy was in her room downstairs in the basement, just minding her own business. She laid down on her bed on her phone with her door slid slightly open. Enough for her younger brother Gabe to peek in.

Even though this could be misconstrued as wrong and not appropriate, it was obvious that Gabe had a crush on his older sister. The way her face looked, the way her hair flowed down to her shoulders, and the tight clothing she would wear sometimes, it always made his love for her grow even more. And today was the day Teddy would wear tight clothing. Gabe looked on to see her sister in tight jeans and a yellow tank top. He looked up at Teddy's chest, where her cleavage could be seen.

As much as wanted to look more and more, knew the second Teddy knew of his presence, he'd be dead. Maybe not literally dead, but actually LITERALLY dead. He knew he couldn't stand around for too long, so he managed to get his phone from one of his pockets and managed to get a photo of his sister. Once he did that, he looked at his phone to make sure it'd look good. Since it was Teddy we're talking about, it'd always look good. After that, Gabe went on upstairs quietly.

A few minutes pass, and Teddy found herself getting hungry. She got off her bed and proceed to walk out of her room and upstairs to their main floor. Once she got there, as she walked towards the kitchen. She heard something from the living room.

"Oh, Teddy." Someone moaned. "Oh Teddy, yes Teddy."

As she raised an eyebrow, she slowly walked over towards the couch. The moans got louder and louder as she got closer. She then looked on the couch and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at what she saw. She looked on as she saw Gabe laying down on the couch with one of his hands on his cock, while his other hand held his phone up with a picture of her on the screen. She looked down to see Gabe continuing to moan her name over and over again. She knew she had to stop this.

"What the fuck?!" Teddy shouted.

Gabe jumped as he looked around at Teddy. He fumbled his pants back up as he stood on his feet.

"Uh uh, Teddy, hi-" Muttered Gabe.

"Are you freaking jerking off to me?" Teddy questioned. "The hell is wrong with you."

"Teddy, Teddy, I-I-I can explain-" Said Gabe.

"Explain that to mom and dad." Said Teddy. "You're in so much trouble."

Teddy walked over towards the kitchen, but Gabe grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, please don't tell them." Gabe begged.

"And why shouldn't I?" asked Teddy.

"Because, because...I-I'l will just go u-upstairs, then you won't see me." Gabe suggested.

"That doesn't change the fact that I know my own brother masturbates thinking about me." Said Teddy.

She looked down at her younger brother, his face hidden from her view, but her dick wasn't.

"When did this start?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know, 2, 3..." Said Gabe. "...years.

"What, years?!" Teddy questioned.

"Look, I've liked you for years, okay?" Said Gabe. "Ever since I was a kid."

"You still are a kid." Said Teddy.

"Yeah, but an older kid now." Said Gabe.

Teddy looked away in disgust, before looking back at Gabe.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Asked Teddy.

"Just please don't tell anyone, please I'm begging you." Said Gabe, as he went down on his knees. "I'll do anything."

Hearing that from Gabe wasn't very common, so Teddy seemed slightly interested in Gabe's offer. She looked down at his brother's dick, those seven inches of his beat stick poking out of his jeans. Not even her past boyfriends, including Spencer, were that big. Speaking of Spencer, after he moved away, she's been trying to move on from him for months now, and she's been trying to have a change of scenery. Even though it shouldn't be the right choice, maybe her brother could help her out in something.

"Anything you say?" Teddy asked.

"Anything." He responded. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"...Okay..." Said Teddy, resulting in Gabe shooting up and cheering. "...but..."

"But what?" Asked Gabe.

"Lay down." Said Teddy.

"...okay..." Said Gabe, as he proceeded to lay back down on the couch. "What for?"

"This is going to hurt me to say this, but nice cock bro." Said Teddy.

"Oh...really?" Gabe questioned.

"Yeah, nice and big." Said Teddy. "But you should be punished for being a naughty boy and jerking off to your big sister."

"Oh god." Said Gabe.

"Relax, I won't be that hard." Said Teddy. "Unless I need to be."

"...what are you gonna do to me...?" Gabe asked.

"What?" Asked Teddy. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Gabe looked on as Teddy smiled down at him as she moved her hands up to play with her breasts. The inner boy in Gabe cheered as he thought he finally got what he wanted for years. But then he knew that he probably wasn't gonna be in control.

"You're gonna do everything I say." Teddy ordered. "And if you follow, I'll give a big reward."

"Okay, okay Teddy." Said Gabe.

"And if you don't follow my orders, I will punish you big time, got that?" Teddy asked.

"Yes yes, I swear I'll do whatever you say." Said Gabe.

"Good." Said Teddy, knowing she had her brother in the palm of her hand.

Teddy then moved her hands down to the bottom of her shirt.

"Don't move." Teddy demanded.

Gabe nodded quickly, as he looked up at Teddy. He watched, as Teddy began to pull up her tank top off of her body, revealing her bra. Gabe's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, as Teddy turned around to face away from Gabe, and then proceeded to unzip her jeans and pull them down. Gabe watched as Teddy bent over to take off her jeans, her ass and her panties shaking left and right as she took her jeans off. Teddy then stood back up and turned back around to face Gabe, as he looked back up to Teddy.

"Like what you see?" Teddy asked.

Gabe nodded quickly again, as Teddy then proceeded to unclasp her bra, letting them drop down to the floor. She then pulled her panties down her body before standing back up. Gabe looked on at a now nude Teddy Duncan, something he could only imagine in his dreams. Teddy moved her hands back up to her breasts, massaging them back and forth. Gabe's mouth began to water as he looked on at Teddy's chest.

"You like these?" Asked Teddy.

"Yes, Teddy." Said Gabe.

"You wanna play with them?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, Teddy." Said Gabe.

"Then do it." Said Teddy.

She moved her hands to hips, as Gabe stood up in front of her. Teddy motioned again to her chest, as Gabe moved his hands up. As he inched his hands closer and closer, after all this time, he now felt his hands around Teddy's breasts, her nipples touching the palm of his hands. He gasped at how soft they felt in his hands, as he clutched them and moved them around in circles. Teddy bit her lower lip and moaned, enjoying her little brother's hands on her chest.

"I like that." Teddy moaned.

Gabe continued to play with Teddy's breasts, as she moved one of her hands down between her legs, playing with her pussy. Gabe looked down from her breasts to her crotch, watching her hand going forward and back. Gabe then looked back up to Teddy, who smirked at him. She then moved one of her hands to the back of Gabe's head and moved him to her breasts. Teddy moaned more as she felt Gabe now sucking on one of her breasts.

He clutched the breast he was sucking on, taking her nipple into his mouth and nibbling on it. He sucked on her breast more and more, before switching to the other breast, continuing to pleasure his older sister. His dick grew more and more hard as he sucked on her sister's breasts. After a few minutes of having her breasts being played with, Teddy cupped Gabe's cheeks, while looking into his eyes.

"Good boy, Gabe." Said Teddy, playfully slapping his face.

Teddy then laid back on the couch, spreading her legs with her hand still rubbing her pussy.

"Feeling hungry?" Teddy asked.

Gabe nodded quickly in response. Teddy motioned Gabe to come to her, him giving to her demands. Gabe went down to his knees, as Teddy had one foot on the floor, while her other leg was on top of the couch. Gabe inched closer and closer towards her crotch until he finally felt her lower lips against his own. First, he got to touch Teddy's breasts, and now he could finally eat her out. Gabe couldn't wait for what's to come.

"Oh yes, Gabe, yes." Moaned Teddy, as Gabe proceeded to eat her pussy.

She clutched Gabe by the back of his head, as Gabe went down on her. She rested her head on the armrest of the couch and was still able to look up at her little brother between her legs. Gabe lapped up at her pussy like a cat, as Teddy began to grind against his face. She tasted so good to Gabe, wanting more of Teddy's crotch. Teddy arched her head back, enjoying the feeling of her brother pleasing her.

"You like my pussy, Gabe?" Moaned Teddy.

"I love your pussy." Said Gabe. "I've always wanted to do this."

Minutes pass, and Teddy found herself getting closer to cumming. She gritted her teeth and bad both her hands on Gabe's head, grinding against his lips and tongue that attacked her pussy. Never has Teddy thought of one of her siblings making her cum. But here she laid with her brother Gabe making her close by the second. Teddy took one last breath into her teeth.

"Fuck, yes!" Teddy screamed.

She got Gabe off of her pussy, as she began to squirt away from his face, shooting her cum over the back of Gabe's shirt. She squirted more and more, showing Gabe with her cum. After a few more seconds, Teddy laid back, taking her time to breathe. Teddy let go of Gabe, allowing him to look up at her tired sister. Teddy opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good boy." Said Teddy, caressing Gabe's face. "Still hungry?"

"Yes, Teddy." Said Gabe.

"Good." Said Teddy.

Gabe sat up on the couch, as he watched Teddy turn over, her stomach now on the couch and her ass right up to Gabe's face.

"Kiss my ass, Gabe." Said Teddy.

Gabe moved down, clutching Teddy's ass with his hands, as he proceeded to play with her ass, kissing each one of her cheeks. Teddy giggled and moaned, as she felt Gabe's hands and lips on her bubble butt. He kissed each cheek in an alternating pattern while grasping each of them with his hands, enjoying how nice her ass felt. to him. Teddy shook her ass a bit, toying more with Gabe a little bit. Gabe then responded by spreading her cheeks, revealing her asshole.

"Mm, Gabe." Moaned Teddy, feeling her ass being spread. "Now lick my asshole."

Teddy backed to Gabe, as he leaned in to kiss her asshole. Once he did that, he then proceeded to lick her ass, pressing her tongue against her virgin hole. Gabe then spread Teddy's ass more, as he then slipped his tongue inside her asshole. He bobbed his head back and forth, tongue fucking her sister's ass.

"Oh yes, good boy." Moaned Teddy. "Mm, I love your tongue in my ass. Tell me how much you love my ass."

"I love your ass, Teddy." Said Gabe in between licks. "I love your ass so much."

Gabe continued to eat out Teddy's ass, as Teddy shook her ass a bit against his face. Gabe buried his face in between Teddy's ass cheeks and began to shake his head left to right vigorously. Teddy moaned as she moved one of her hands to the back of Gabe's head, keeping him in between her ass cheeks. She rested her forehead against the armrest

"Oh, you're such a good boy." Moaned Teddy. "I should give you a reward for being such a good boy."

"Really?" Said Gabe.

"Absolutely." Said Teddy.

Gabe backed away from Teddy, as she turned back around to face him.

"Lay back." Said Teddy.

Gabe did what he was told, as he laid back on the couch. Teddy crawled over towards his crotch, his dick still out of the unzipped hold of his jeans. She looked down at his cock, still big and hard in front of her face. After a few seconds, she then laid back down on the couch. Gabe looked on, as his sister then clutched his dick with one of her hands, her fingers wrapped around his cock.

Gabe moaned as Teddy began to stroke his dick, moving her hand up and down his shaft. He enjoyed feeling Teddy's hand on his cock, jerking him off better than he could do himself. Teddy smirked at Gabe, as she began to move her hand up and down more on his dick, going up at the head, and moving all the way down his cock before moving back up, while twisting her hand back and forth.

"Your dick is so much bigger than Spencer's." Said Teddy.

"...Thank you?" Said Gabe.

Teddy giggled, as she then leaned in and kiss the tip of his penis, before licking around his head. Gabe then looked on, as Teddy then moved her head more down, taking Gabe's cock into her mouth. Gabe couldn't believe that Teddy was now blowing him, after all these years. He watched Teddy look at him, as she bobbed her hand and her hand down on his cock, spitting and gargling all over it. She spat all over his shaft and stroked him more, coaxing his dick in her saliva.

She then moved her hand away as she went down on him again. Gabe watched, as Teddy took all seven inches of his cock, her mouth hitting his jeans. She held still for a few seconds, as she felt his dick in her throat. After gagging a bit, she then moved her head back up, taking his cock out of her mouth and gasping for breath.

"Oh, that's some good dick." Said Teddy, before going back to sucking on him and jerking him off.

Gabe felt like a proud man, as he moved his hands behind his head and looked on at a hot girl sucking him off. After a few seconds, he moved his hands to his plaid shirt, unbuttoning one button after another.

"Yeah, take your shirt off." Said Teddy.

As Gabe worked on his shirt, Teddy took Gabe's jeans and slid them down his legs. Gabe got his shirt off at the same time Teddy undressed him from his pants. Both Duncans laid there naked, as Teddy went back to blowing her younger brother. She moved both of her hands to jerk him, as she took the head of Gabe's dick into her mouth, licking all over the head. Gabe moaned, feeling the most amount of pleasure he has felt.

"Oh, that feels so good." Moaned Gabe.

Teddy continued to pleasure Gabe, as his moans got louder by the second. All of a sudden, he let out one big moan. Teddy then felt Gabe shooting his cum into her mouth. Her eyes widened, as she immediately backed away from Gabe, as he shot more and more cum out onto the spitted out some of his brother's cum, as she then felt upset.

"You didn't tell me you were gonna cum." Said Teddy, wiping her mouth.

"I didn't want you to stop." Said Gabe.

"Bad boy, Gabe." Said Teddy. "Turn around."

Gabe did what he was told, turning over to his stomach, his ass facing her face. Gabe then felt his ass being grabbed by Teddy, getting spanked a few times.

"Ow, ow." Shouted Gabe.

"Next time tell me when you're cumming." Said Teddy, spanking is his ass again.

"I will, I promise, ow." Said Gabe. "Please stop."

"Oh, no I will not." Said Teddy. "You should be punished for this."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Asked Gabe.

"Same thing you did to me earlier." Said Teddy.

Gabe felt confused but then gasped, as he felt his ass cheeks spread and Teddy's mouth and tongue on his ass. He clenched and whimpered, as he felt humiliated by Teddy eating out his ass. It felt great and normal for him to eat out her ass, but didn't feel the same the other way around.

"What, you don't like it when I eat your ass?" Asked Teddy, spanking him again. "You seemed to enjoy mine. Doesn't sound fair, does it?"

"Yeah, but-" Said Gabe.

"So what's wrong with me eating you?" Asked Teddy. "Would you prefer me fucking you with my strapon?"

"No no, please don't." Begged Gabe. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was cumming. I promise I'll tell you when I promise."

Teddy giggled for a few seconds before sighing.

"You're lucky I like your cock so much." Said Teddy.

She backed away from Gabe before laying back, Gabe sighing in relief. He then turned around to see Teddy, with her one of her hands on her pussy, spreading open her lower lips. Gabe was fascinated by what he saw, as he figured that his night was going even better. He looked back up to Teddy, who smirked at him once more.

"You like what you see?" Asked Teddy.

"Yes, Teddy I do." Said Gabe.

"Wanna fuck me with that dick of yours?" Asked Teddy.

Gabe nodded quickly again, before moving over to hover over Teddy. He lined up his dick against Teddy's pussy. She moved her hand away and held her legs up and wide apart, nodding to him in approval. Gabe smiled as he pressed his dick against his sister's vagina. After one thrust, he finally felt his dick inside Teddy's pussy.

"Oh yes." Moaned Teddy, as she felt more of her brother's cock slip inside her.

He moved his hands down on the couch, right under Teddy's arms. He looked into the eyes of Teddy as he began to thrust. Considering that this was the first time he fucked someone, he took it nice and slow, only pumping part of his cock in and out of Teddy. Her face was the only thing focused on Gabe's gaze as Teddy's moans sounded like music to his ears.

She begged for more of Gabe's dick, wanting more in her and wanting him to fuck her. Gabe gave it his all, as he began to thrust his cock more in and out of his sister's pussy. She moaned louder and more often, letting him know how much of a good boy he's being. Teddy moved her hands to Gabe's shoulders, as Gabe continued to fuck her pussy good. After a couple of seconds, Teddy then moved her hands to Gabe's hips.

"Stop." Said Teddy. "My turn to take control."

Gabe obeyed, as he pulled out of Teddy's pussy and laid back. Teddy got up and hovered over her little brother. She aligned her pussy right over Gabe's cock. She lowered her body down, as his dick easily re-entered her pussy. Teddy moaned as she got down more as she moved her hands to Gabe's chest.

Gabe watched, as Teddy proceeded to bounce up and down on his dick, riding him. He looked on as she bounced her ass on his cock. Teddy looked around at her ass as she felt Gabe move his hands up to grab his breasts as she continued to ride her brother.

"Yes yes fuck, good boy." Teddy moaned with every bounce.

Teddy then rolled her eyes back and archer her head back as well, loving the feeling of Gabe's cock pumping in and out of her. She found herself getting close again, letting her brother know by her moans getting louder. She went on to speed her actions, practically thrusting her body into Gabe. Her cries of pleasure filled the room, as she got off of Gabe's dick and came, squirting all over Gabe's cock and over the couch again. She continued to cum and cum again, still eager for Gabe's throbbing dick, so she went back on to Gabe's cock.

Gabe felt more and more pleasure building up, as it was now his turn to get close. Not wanting to be a bad boy again, He let his sister know.

"I'm cumming Teddy, I'm cumming." Gabe moaned.

"Oh, cum in me." Teddy moaned.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"Fuck, you heard me." Said Teddy. "Be a good boy and cum inside your big sister."

"But Teddy-oh god." Gabe screamed.

The feeling of Teddy's wet inner walls couldn't help Gabe be in control, as he was left with no choice to cum. He screamed as he busted multiple loads of his semen inside Teddy's pussy. She moaned at the touch of his warm cum inside her pussy. She stopped to lay down onto her brother, as Gabe felt tired but at the same time felt guilt and horror over what he just did. Gabe was old enough to know how babies were created.

"Teddy..." Said Gabe. "...Why did you-"

Gabe stopped, as he watched Teddy get off of his dick. He watched in astonishment, as he noticed his cum pool out of Teddy's pussy onto his cock. She then let out one big puddle of his semen, dropping it right onto his dick. Teddy giggled and breathed heavily as she playfully slapped Gabe's face.

"Silly boy." Said Teddy. "Worrying about every little thing.

"Oh thank god." Said Gabe, realizing that he didn't make his sister pregnant.

Teddy moved back down and went back to rubbing his cock with her hands, covering it now with Gabe's cum. Gabe watched as his dick now glistened in the light and heard the squishy sounds caused by Teddy stroking his now very lubed cock.

"There must be so much more you wanna do to me, is there?" Teddy asked.

"Many things, many things." Said Gabe.

"Like what?" Asked Teddy.

Gabe had to stop to think. Did he wanna do more with Teddy or not?

"Come on, you can tell me." Said Teddy. "Your cock's still big and hard, I want some more of that cum, if you're willing."

"Well I...I, uh-" Said Gabe.

Gabe stopped, as Teddy leaned over and pecked his lips with her own. Even if it was less than a second, Gabe just kissed his sister, and she wasn't mad about it.

"I got an idea." Said Teddy.

"What?" Asked Gabe.

"Just watch me." Said Teddy.

Gabe looked on, as Teddy turned back over to her stomach. her arms were on the armrest and her knees were on the couch. Her ass was up in the air, much like earlier when he ate her ass. Gabe had to think about it for a second, but then realized what she was doing. Considering that his dick was still big and hard, and now lubed up, and with Teddy's ass sitting right in front of him, there was only one thing he could think of.

"Ever dreamed about fucking me in my ass, Gabe?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, yes I have." Said Gabe. "Many times."

"Oh really?" Asked Teddy.

"Yes, Teddy." Said Gabe.

Teddy giggled a bit.

"Well, I haven't had anything up my butt before." Said Teddy. "But you've been such a good boy, that I thought I'd give you another reward."

"What are you saying, Teddy?" Gabe asked.

"What do you think, silly?" Asked Teddy. "I wanna make your dream come true. Now fuck me in my ass."

"Seriously?" Asked Gabe.

"Do it." Said Teddy.

Gabe got up to his knees and scooted over closer to Teddy. His dick was now aligned with Teddy's. He hesitated for a bit, but then he moved his hands up to Teddy's ass as he inched his cock closer to his destination. Teddy cooed, as she felt the tip of his cock his her asshole. With Gabe's hand and Teddy back up, and a bit of force, Gabe's dick now entered Teddy's ass.

She moaned in pain and pleasure, as more of Gabe's dick entered her ass. She clutched the cushions of the couch, begging Gabe to enter inside her more. Teddy continued to plead to her brother, as he slowly got all of his dick inside her ass, his balls making contact with her pussy lips. She begged him to pull his dick all the way out before pushing his dick all the way back in her ass. Gabe then to slowly thrust.

"Good, fuck, good boy, Gabe." Moaned Teddy. "Take my ass, Gabe. Be a good boy and fuck me like a slut."

Gabe listened to Teddy's cries and did what he was told. He grabbed her hips, as he started to thrust his cock more. He started to thrust fast and he thrust hard, pumping his dick in and out her multiple times per second. Gabe the moved up to one foot, as he continued to pump his cock. Teddy screamed in ecstasy, as Gabe fucked her ass so fast and so hard.

Teddy's body moved back and forth, Gabe's hips causing her body to move forward with every thrust. She thought of what was going on this day. Who would've thought that Teddy would want Gabe to be the first to fuck her ass? She was this close to having him in so much trouble, but she sat here with Gabe's dick in her ass, giving her the best fuck she's had since Spencer. As a matter of fact, Gabe fucked her much better than Spencer has ever had.

Time passed, as Teddy's ass began to relax, as if Teddy always had a gaping asshole. The pleasure she got from Gabe continued to grow and grow, craving more of his dick inside her ass, mainly anywhere inside her body. She continued to clutch the cushions and stayed in her positions for what felt like hours, but just a couple minutes of Gabe fucking her ass. Gabe was now getting close to cum again, and he knew what to do.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again." Gabe moaned.

"You're cumming again?" Moaned Teddy.

"Yes, fuck yes." Said Gabe.

"Pull out and lay back." Teddy moaned and ordered.

Gabe did what he was told. He quickly pulled out his dick, amazed by Teddy's gaping hole right in front of him. He laid back on the couch, as Teddy turned around and crawled towards Gabe. She moved her hands up to her breasts and went down, so his cock was in between her breasts. Gabe looked on and moaned, as Teddy went back to sucking his dick, but now used her tits to rub his cock, giving him an insane amount of pleasure.

"I love your cock, Gabe." Said Teddy in between sucks. "So big...and so beautiful."

Teddy looked on at her brother's face, as she continued to pleasure him. She sucked long and hard and made sure her breasts were around his shaft as she moved her breasts up and down to stroke his cock. Gabe moaned and gasped for breath even more, as more pleasure started to build up. He moved his hands to his sides, letting his sister do the work for him. There was only so much he could hold, but there was too much.

"Fuck, Teddy!" Gabe screamed as he came for the third time tonight.

He blew his load into her mouth, resulting in Teddy to back off a bit. He shot more and more of his streams, his cum landing in Teddy's mouth and breasts, and also in between the two areas. After that, everything started to relax, as both Duncans laid back and breathed heavily. They looked and smiled at each other, admiring each others' sweaty bodies. Gabe's long dream finally changed into reality.

"Wow, Teddy." Said Gabe.

"Yeah, wow." Said Teddy, as she swallowed her load of his semen, along with lapping up more from her breasts with her hands.

After that, Teddy got up from the couch and proceeded to get her clothes back on. Gabe then went on to do the same. After they were back to being fully clothed, they then looked back at each other, still smiling at one another. Gabe ran up to her to hug her big sister, making her jump at the contact.

"Thank you, Teddy." Said Gabe. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

Teddy moved her hands around Gabe, hugging him back.

"I won't." Said Teddy. "As long as you be a good boy."

"I will." Said Gabe.

"I mean it." Said Teddy. "No taking pictures of me unless you ask, and let me know when you wanna masturbate while thinking of me again."

"Of course." Said Gabe.

"Good." Said Teddy.

They then broke their hug and stared into each other's eyes. Teddy looked on as Gabe closed his eyes and leaned closer towards her, possibly wanting to kiss her. Teddy then gagged in disgust as she stepped away from her brother. Gabe opened his eyes as he looked at Teddy with a disgusted look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Teddy.

"What?" Asked Gabe. "I thought you'd want to kiss me."

"Kiss you?!" Shouted Teddy. "Why would you think I wanna kiss my brother?"

"But you kissed me earlier-" Said Gabe.

"Bad boy, pervert." Said Teddy.

She walked back downstairs, leaving Gabe in his confused state of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this, if you'd like.
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


End file.
